Incomplete
by love.devil.movies.baby
Summary: I recently began re-writng this story to make it more polished. The plot is still the same, though hopefully a bit more refined. Jack/Ana OC/OC. Sometimes, despite the surroundings, it takes another person to make you whole. Can 2 sisters find solace?
1. The Horizon

**A/N: I recently took another glance at this story and realized how poorly written it was. So I've decided to polish it up one piece at a time. I don't know if anyone is still reading it, but for my sanity, I am going to retool it chapter by chapter. Maybe I will be struck with new inspiration and finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters, names or locations. This is a simple exercise in creativity that I will not try to sell or profit from. All credit goes to Disney. **

* * *

It was one of those days that the Caribbean was so notorious for. A warm breeze blew in from the north, bringing with it lazy swells of the ocean. Crystal blue salt water churned and frothed white, crashing unhurriedly into mussel-coated wooden docks. Overhead the sun shone brightly, silhouetting flocks of noisy gulls. The sounds of the birds were rivaled only by the sounds of townspeople, sailors, fisherman and the occasional aristocrat bartering, trading and selling. Purses jingled, coins changed hands and arguments ensued. The crowds of the marketplace thinned out as one moved from the middle of the town to the ports. The symphony of noise took a different theme here; men grunted and groaned under their grueling work. A joke would trill in from time to time, lessening the burdens of scorching summer sun and heavy cargo. Here, the clearly drawn social lines of the market blurred and faded. Old, young, black, white and mulatto worked side by side, united by the task of putting food in hungry bellies.

There was a certain amount of freedom about working the docks. A man dictated his own hours, free from the oppression of the overseer or landlord. However, the trivial independence could only get a person so far. Dictating hours did not mean one could dictate wages. Young boys awoke in the milky recesses of the early morning, grabbed their lunch pails (if one was lucky enough to afford lunch) and made their way to musty and damp cargo holds in the hopes of earning a penny or two to take home to their mothers. Old men's necks turned red as lobsters under the unforgiving heat of the blistering sun, their backs bent permanently like a bow from the load of many a barrel. Those still strapping and strong contented themselves with dreams of getting elsewhere, of marrying rich or becoming a sailor, or perhaps donning the proud scarlet jacket of her Highnesses' finest.

Hayden was no different. He had been labeled a dreamer early on in his life: the type of child who fancied himself something special, more often caught with a book or daydreaming than attending to proper activities. Time had changed him somewhat, molding the twig of a boy into a man. Golden locks had faded with age until they were a light brown, streaked copper by the salt water and warm air. Thin limbs had filled out with years of labor, ending in broad hands and feet. Other's remarked that his race was a mystery; his skin refused to burn and peel like so many of his comrades, but did not hold the same rich brown hue of others. Had he been of a higher birth the ladies may have found him quite the catch. As it were, he was a lowly dock worker, his looks more often than not obscured by a large straw hat and worn and patched cotton shirts and breeches.

He moved with the same routine efficiency of his coworkers, stacking crates in orderly piles, interjecting with the occasional witty comment and eating the same meal of fish and chips as all of the others. But sometimes, after a long day of work for measly pay, he would look across the horizon. Hazel eyes would stare off into the distance expectantly, as though he knew something was coming but horribly late. His shoulders would fall ever so slightly, accompanied by just a whisper of a sigh. Then a friend would stir the young man from his musings and he would hurry off home with the rest for a few hours sleep before the cycle began again.

Due to a discrepancy with the amount of pay the workers received on this particular Caribbean day, Hayden neglected to study the horizon. If he had looked, those perceptive eyes may have detected, far in the distance, the proud banner of a dark ship, a ship with black sails.

****

Laura sat nestled among the wind-whipped black cloth of the sails. Her high perch allowed her the comfort of a few stolen moments of privacy. It wasn't that she was dissatisfied with life, but she had felt a sort of restlessness lately. She attributed it to homesickness, though her home had always been with her elder sister, Ana Maria. Ever fateful, Laura had been trailing behind Ana since childhood. Her sister had never yet lead her astray, resulting in a bond of trust that transcended the normal. So it was with relatively little protest that she followed her to their current dwelling, the Black Pearl.

Laura was very conscious of the fact that a ship was no place for a young woman. A pirate ship should have been out of the question. Yet here she was. She and her sister had traded the fine linens and petticoats women their age donned in exchange for men's britches and shirts. Uncomfortable heeled shoes were impractical, so they wore boots, their dark hair whipping out behind them on the wind, free of bobby pins and bonnets, allowing already bron faces to grow darker in the heat of the sun. Ladies would have been scandalized by the state of her cuticles. She would have certaninly been labeled a tart if her sleeping quarters became public knowledge. She and her sister were the only women aboard their vessel and therefore shared space, time and work with an all male crew.

Ana had quickly earned the respect of their comrades-- a task Laura was quick to copy-- advancing herself to the position of first mate under Captain Jack Sparrow. Laura smirked with the thought of him. She cherished a secret suspicion that the captain was the reason she and her sister were on the ship in the first place. Sparrow, though possibly a tad bit daft, was quickly gaining infamy. Laura had learned not to judge him by the swagger of his gait or his dreadlocked, kohl-smudged, trinket clad appearance. He was sharp and calm in the most dire of situations, pillaging and plundering often without firing a single shot or even removing his sword from its sheath. His intelligence was a trait Laura knew Ana admired. She had watched her sister sneak covert looks at their captain when she was certain no one was looking. She knew those looks well. Though Ana had only fallen for a handful of men in their lifetime, she had always fallen hard.

"Laura!" Ana's sharp cry startled Laura from her reverie. She inwardly cursed. Family ties did little for her when it came to how Ana conducted her duties as first mate. There would be hell to pay for her little break. She swung down onto the ratlines on nimble feet, landing with a booted thump in front of her elder sister.

"Aye, aye!" Laura fell to attention.

"The captain wishes to dock tonight. We should be at the port soon. Get down here and help," Ana's hair, a few shades darker than Laura's, whipped across her face. Her full lips were pursed into a severe line, her dark eyes squinting into the sunset. Her sister didn't look happy. Laura guessed she didn't agree with the risk Jack was taking. Nevertheless, she assured her sister she would help.

The Black Pearl slowly rode the currents into the port, intending to dock for a few hours before taking off once more for the open sea.


	2. Learning to love

**A/N: I recently took another glance at this story and realized how poorly written it was. So I've decided to polish it up one piece at a time. I don't know if anyone is still reading it, but for my sanity, I am going to retool it chapter by chapter. Maybe I will be struck with new inspiration and finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters, names or locations. This is a simple exercise in creativity that I will not try to sell or profit from. All credit goes to Disney. **

* * *

They had a little bit of difficulty finding a place to drop anchor. The British government despised pirates as a general rule. Now that the Pearl was one of the most recognizable ships in the Caribbean, they couldn't very well just sail up and weigh anchor. Instead they found a small alcove of cliffs on the southern, uninhabited half of the island. Jack gave a small speech before they all got one day's shore leave.

"Alright men, be free, be merry, be drunk, but be back here by sunset tonight!" the mangy crew of men roared their approval. Laura stood placidly next to Ana. Her sister's face was twisted into the slightest hint of a scowl. Ana more often than not wore that look when performing her first mate duties. As a woman, she had to be hard, or else suffer the indignities of back talk and disrespect. Jack and the sisters stood on deck, watching the men pour out of the ship, hurrying off to taverns and tavern maids. "And what are the lovely ladies' plans for tonight?" Jack turned on his trademark charm, giving them a lopsided grin.

"I think we'll stay aboard tonight Captain," Ana clipped out. "Ale and whores don't really appeal to us."

"Ah," Jack twisted one dreaded lock around his finger and leaned into Ana. Laura watched the exchange silently, taking it all in. "Always the lady of class. What about the young lass?" he turned dark brown eyes to Laura, who shrugged.

"I never could hold my liquor," she said simply. Jack smiled at her.

"Nothing like your sister eh? One time, Ana and I got into a rum drinking contest--"

"Captain!" Ana cut him off sharply, her cheeks coloring. Laura laughed. Ana was determined to put up the front of the ideal big sister. But their mere presence on a pirate ship negated that. Laura indulged her sister's fantasy for the time being, but made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Jack straightened up with a smirk. "Alright. A story for another time, perhaps," he acquiesced. "And love," he turned his attention directly to Ana, his eyes darkening slightly. "When the crew are gone, it's just Jack."

"Alright," Her sister kept her cool, but Laura noticed the sharp intake of breath and the way her chest hitched slightly. "And Jack?" the captain had turned away to join his crew in a night of frivolity and sin. He swaggered slightly to the left, giving his first mate his full attention.

"Aye love?" he asked saucily.

"It's Ana." She said curtly. With a swish of hair, Ana was clomping off toward her quarters. Laura watched Jack's face split into a wide smile. He pulled on his signature tri-cornered hat and watched his first mate sashay off.

"Enjoy yourself, lass," he said at long last to Laura. She wished him likewise, then hurried after her sister.

Ana was stationed near the helm, sitting on the precariously rocking railing. Laura hefted herself up next to her.

"It's nice to be on land again," she said in lieu of a proper greeting.

"I suppose so," Ana sighed.

"We should go out tomorrow morning. Look at the shops," Ana just nodded. "What's wrong?" Laura finally asked.

"It's nothing," Ana denied a bit too quickly. "I suppose I just prefer the freedom of the sea to land."

"It is in our blood." Laura admitted. She swung her bare feet down past the side of the ship, allowing the waves to lick up the ebony hull and tickle her toes.

"I know you prefer the land to the sea, but thank you for coming out here with me." Laura gave Ana a one armed hug.

"Of course. Though I'd like to know why we've committed ourselves to a life outside of the law." Ana smiled at her.

"I told you, I like the freedom."

"Mm-hm," Laura murmured skeptically. "I suppose Jack has nothing to do with it."

"What?!" Ana's mouth fell open and she trained almond shaped eyes on her little sibling.

"I see how you look at him. And how he looks at you. And how the two of you interact--"

"Argue is a more appropriate term." Ana snorted derisively.

"Flirt, was more what I was thinking." Laura fired right back. Ana gritted her teeth. "Come on now. When are you going to tell him?"

"There's nothing to tell," Ana ground out tersely. "And even if there was, Jack isn't the type of man who commits."

"And you know this how?" Laura questioned.

"From experience. Every time we dock, Jack hurries off to some tavern. Women fall all over him. He's all too happy to accommodate them." she sounded bitter, but Laura knew better. Ana's best defense was a tough front, but she was actually the more sensitive of the pair.

"Perhaps he's just waiting for the right girl. Besides, he can't be warming that many beds. For one thing, he's always the first one back in the mornings and he'd be dog tired all of the time." Ana snorted. Laura could tell that she had eased the tension. Her sister broke into a fit of giggles, nearly toppling off of her perch.

"Leave it to you to figure that out," she punched Laura lightly on the arm.

"I'm good at observing," Laura laughed back. "And I have observed that you two are in the same boat."

"Well obviously." Ana glanced around at the ship.

"That's not what I meant!" Laura protested Ana's literal translation. "I meant that he seems to have feelings for you. And what's the worst that could happen?"

The laughter died on her sister's lips. "The worst that could happen?" she repeated slowly. "I pray you never find out, Laura." There was something Ana wasn't telling her, of this Laura was sure. There had been a few months where the two had been separated, Laura working on land, Ana at sea. Something had happened then, something that left her already hard sister jaded. Laura didn't pry. Ana would tell her in good time.

"Well, if it's already happened, it's not likely to repeat itself," she nudged Ana lightly.

"I hope not," Ana swung down off of the railing. "I'm going to turn in. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Laura waved.

"Good night. Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime." Laura smiled as Ana walked away. "Anytime…"


	3. Arguing

**A/N: I recently took another glance at this story and realized how poorly written it was. So I've decided to polish it up one piece at a time. I don't know if anyone is still reading it, but for my sanity, I am going to retool it chapter by chapter. Maybe I will be struck with new inspiration and finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters, names or locations. This is a simple exercise in creativity that I will not try to sell or profit from. All credit goes to Disney. **

* * *

The sun streamed through the filthy window, casting beams of bright light across Hayden's eyes. He woke up blearily, kicking the thin sheet off of his body. The cot he slept on creaked with is weight as he sat up and looked around. The room he shared with five other men was empty, only one pair of dirty boots sitting in the corner.

He had over slept. It was no surprise that no one had woken him. Less workers meant there was more work to go around and that meant more pay per person. Hayden groaned in frustration. No point in even going to work today. He got up and stretched, walking to the window. With his arm he wiped away the dirt with a forearm and peered through. The market was already full of color and activity, beckoning him with the promise of sweets and socialization.

Hayden pulled on his best trousers and shirt, grabbed his bag of coins, tucked into his pocket, shoved his feet in boots and was off. There was something in the air today. He had a good feeling.

Laura woke up feeling the same. Ana was still asleep in the twin bed across the room, so she dressed quietly in a loose blue dress. She rarely had the opportunity to dress in something that didn't disguise her sex. She wanted to flu under the radar today, and for that she could afford to be feminine. A woman in men's clothing might attract too much attention. She relished the feeling of the breeze as it stirred her skirt, playing about her ankles and calves. It was a bit of a walk to the marketplace, but the weather was gorgeous.

Though it was early, the market was in full swing by the time Laura arrived. She enjoyed strolling casually through the maze of makeshift stands, inspecting trinkets. She paused at a jewelry stand, bending down to lift a handsome pearl necklace. It looked identical to one her mother had owned when she and Ana were children. Her sister would love it. She opened her mouth to inquire as to the price when someone grabbed her from behind.

"How ya doin' there missy?" A voice grated on her senses like nails on a chalkboard. An extremely unattractive middle aged man had caught her round the waist. Laura immediately became irritated. Sometimes it really was easier to just pretend to be a man. You at least were free of idiots such as this man.

"I was fine until you showed up," she snapped cattily. He was one of the examples of why she wasn't too fond of men.

"Now that's not very nice…" he grinned, exposing rotting teeth. Putrid breath reached her nose and turned her stomach. The man tightened his grip on her, pulling her in. The stand owner was of no help. He had turned away to help another customer, an upper class woman and her servant. Laura sighed, resigning herself. She was going to have to handle this herself.

Hayden strolled through the square, contentedly chewing on an apple. His eyes followed a rather pretty young woman and her servant as they preened their way toward a jewelry stand. He was reminded on a peacock as the woman fussed over her hair, twirling a parasol in one hand. They immediately attracted the attention of the stand owner, who hurried over to help them. That was when he noticed another customer, a young woman of about 20 years old struggling against a man more than twice her age.

The woman pressed her hands to the man's chest shoving him back. The man stumbled but recovered, trying to pull the girl to him again. It couldn't have been clearer that she needed help, yet no one moved toward her. Hayden quickened his steps, swallowing the last of his breakfast and casting the core into a pile of rubbish.

"Let me go!" the girl was demanding in a hard tone that seemed out of place on her slight frame.

"Or what, missy?" the man leered. Hayden watched, impressed as the girl balled a fist. Determined that is should not come to physical violence, he stepped in.

"I believe she said to let go." His deep voice startled Laura. She flickered her dark eyes over him, mentally cataloging every detail about him. Her eyes were calculating, Hayden noticed, almost as though she were appraising him.

Though Laura appreciated his help, she felt herself grow irritated with his heroic actions. He was attracting the attention of other's around him. She could not afford to be noticed, or worse, followed. She needed to handle the situation quickly and move on. The aristocrat girl was giving her a look of distaste now.

"I can handle myself, thank you," she told the young man curtly. He gave her a shocked look, then stepped back a foot or two.

"Alright," he said pleasantly. "Let's see you do it then." he raised an eyebrow expectantly at her, gesturing to the other man.

Her assailant gave her would be knight in shining armor a surprised look, then redoubled his efforts to pull Laura away. With nary a second thought, Laura's closed fist sailed through the air, landing hard on the cheekbone of her captor. Skin connected with skin in a satisfying crack. He stumbled backwards, freeing her arm. With a bewildered look, the man took off, running dizzily back into the crowd. Laura's knuckled burnt, but she was otherwise fine.

Hayden laughed at the display. It was a rare thing to see a woman tough enough to save herself. She stood in sharp contrast to the other woman near her. Her manner of dress was simple, just a loose fitting gown made of blue cotton. In the wind it clung to a well-proportioned body, free of the corsets and lace of the other woman. Her hair, coffee brown and long, drifted around her face in thick waves. Her skin, brown as the wood of the stand, shone with slight perspiration under the heat of the sun. She turned long-lashed eyes on him.

"Enjoy yourself?" she said sarcastically. She cast the necklace she had been holding back onto the stand and turned to walk away. The proper woman of status scoffed at her retreating back.

"Barbaric," she murmured with distaste, casting scornful eyes over Hayden before summoning her servant and moving on. The owner of the stand looked upset that he had lost so rich a customer. He grumbled under his breath as he went to place the pearl necklace back on it's velvet cushion. Hayden leaned forward to look at it. It was simple, but pretty, a well manufactured piece of jewelry. He was struck with the thought that it would look beautiful against the chocolate skin of it's would-be buyer. On an impulse, he gave the man a few silver coins for it, tucked it into his pocket and hurried after the girl, determined to make amends.

She seemed to have vanished into thin air. Her dark head was nowhere in sight as he scanned the marketplace. He spun slowly, looking for a flash of blue cloth or swish of dark hair. He spotted her on the path to the southern part of the island, hurrying away. He broke into a light jog, trying to catch up. She turned, saw him coming and quickened her pace, peeling off of the path. Hayden broke into a full out run, pursuing her hotly.

She led him out of the town and into the wilderness. He picked his way through lush scenery, everyone in a while startling a monkey or bird out of its hiding spot. He could hear her ahead of him, moving nimbly through the brush. They neared the beach, finally bursting out onto the flat expanse of sand. The woman looked back at him, her features twisted in annoyance.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded the answer.

Hayden was taken aback. He didn't know what he had expected, following a strange woman into the middle of the jungle. He opened his mouth and stuttered out an answer. "I just wanted to congratulate you," he said lamely.

"Congratulate me?" her pretty features contorted in confusion.

"You know for being able to take care of yourself…" he mentally kicked himself for his stupid comment.

She scoffed. "Thanks. You can leave now."

"I've never met a woman who didn't need help like that before," he plowed ahead, coming closer to her. Her eyes narrowed and she took a step back.

"Everyone needs help now and then," she told him. "And you're going to need it in a moment if you don't leave." her tone was threatening, but it carried the unmistakable timbre of a warning.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he questioned.

"I don't like being followed," she said.

He smiled. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about," she shot him down, wiping the smile from his face. "And you need to go."

"Come on," he tried again. "I came all the way out here to bring you something," he closed the space between them again, not noticing the way her eyes glanced briefly over his shoulder. His eyes were trained on the middle distance behind her where a ship had drifted into view. "The Black Pearl," he breathed. The girl's eyes widened. "Did you know it was here?" he asked her, shocked.

Hayden never got his answer. Something hard connected with the back of his head, knocking him forward into the sand. Ana became visible behind him, holding a pistol.

"Did he hurt you?" she questioned fiercely.

"No," Laura assured her sister. "He saw me in the market and wanted to talk I suppose." she glanced at his unconscious body, feeling a pang of sympathy for him. A trickle of blood ran from the crown of his head.

Jack Sparrow had joined them now, his drunken gait leaving uneven footprints in the sand behind him. Without speaking he stared down at the boy, his mind clearly calculating.

"He's a strong lad," Jack observed. "He'd make a fine pirate." Ana gave him a look.

"You can't just recruit him, Jack!" she protested.

"No choice, love" he said. "He's seen the ship now. Can't have him scurrying to the authorities now, can we?" Ana had no choice but to nod. She and Laura exchanged glances as members of the crew hoisted their "new recruit" up and into the ship.

"How's this going to end?" Laura remarked.

"No idea." Ana sighed. "And next time, wait for me before you go wandering off!" she chastised.

"Sorry," she actually wasn't sorry at all but she thought it best to apologize.

"You'll be showing him the ropes, lass," Jack shouted back to them. "since you're responsible for leading him here." it was a punishment of sorts. Laura groaned but refrained from protesting.

"Aye, aye captain." she muttered. Ana cast her a reproving look but held her hand out to her sister.

"That's why you should no better than to wear a dress out in public. Pants keep the idiots at bay." she smirked at her sister.

"Jack seems to like you in pants," she teased.

"Well," Ana tucked her hair under her straw hat. "Jack only pretends to be an idiot. And I look gorgeous in anything," she added as an afterthought.

Laughing, Laura followed her up into the Pearl.


	4. First impressions

**A/N: I recently took another glance at this story and realized how poorly written it was. So I've decided to polish it up one piece at a time. I don't know if anyone is still reading it, but for my sanity, I am going to retool it chapter by chapter. Maybe I will be struck with new inspiration and finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters, names or locations. This is a simple exercise in creativity that I will not try to sell or profit from. All credit goes to Disney. **

* * *

Hayden regained consciousness when the ground under him gave an unpleasant lurch, slamming him into a wooden wall. He sat up in blind panic, sputtering as salt water splashed into his face, blurring his senses. His head felt like it was splitting in two. He frantically searched his surroundings, grasping for his last memory. He had been talking to the pretty girl on the beach when it all went black.

"What the hell?" he muttered as another wave of water came splashing into his face through a hole in the wall.

"Well, we are on a ship, which is on the ocean, so that mate, would be water." An unfamiliar voice spoke out of the darkness. Hayden turned quickly, nearly toppling over. Suddenly, the memory of a ship looming on the horizon came back. He looked at the walls, then the water, then cursed violently. "Sorry mate. Didn't quite catch that last." the owner of the voice stood up and moved into the low light, peering through the bars of the brig at him.

"Jack Sparrow?" he asked. It could have been no one else. Every detail, from the tri corner hat, to the ivory bone in his hair to the peculiar amount of layers he wore was standing in front of him. The wanted poster artist had done excellent work. "Captain of the Black Pearl?"

"See!" Sparrow gestured to someone behind him. "He's perfect. He already knows my proper name!" A woman gave an unladylike snort. At first glance, Hayden assumed she was the same girl who had gotten him in so much trouble. Upon closer inspection he realized that she was different. They looked strikingly similar, but the woman in front of him was a little more worn, a little harder, though just as easy on the eyes. She was also wearing men's clothing and giving the Captain an irritated look. Jack Sparrow seemed unconcerned. "Well lass, you'd better let him out and clean him up."

The girl from the market emerged from behind the other woman, holding a large brass key ring. She gave Hayden an exasperated look, but stepped forward to let him out. "Welcome to the Black Pearl," she said in a monotone. "You have two choices. You can join us and profit--"

"Or you can prepare to meet your maker when we toss you over the side of the ship," the other woman said sharply.

"Ana will do it too," Jack said pleasantly. "So it's really best to join us. I'm a great employer." The older of the women rolled her eyes. "What do you say, son?" he asked him.

Hayden didn't particularly feel like dying at the moment. He nodded. "The first option," he said.

"Great!" Jack clapped his hands in glee. "We'll let Laura here show you around. Come on," he gestured to the first woman. "Best get a move on." they turned, climbed the steps and were gone. Laura was standing quietly next to him.

"Sorry about all that. But I was trying to warn you," she looked at him.

"You did." Hayden agreed.

"You're a bloody idiot for following me," she chastised, gesturing for him to follow her out of the brig.

"Can't argue there," he nodded easily.

"This isn't easy work, you know?" she continued once they emerged on deck. "You're presence on this ship alone makes you an outlaw. If the Navy were to catch us, we would all be implicated. And don't think about trying to turn us all in to the authorities. The crew will hang you up by your bootstraps for that."

Hayden made a disgusted face. "No worries, I'm not a fan of her majesties' finest."

Laura raised her brows but continued on as though he hadn't spoken. "Not to mention the amount of work that comes with being a sailor in general. And you'll be starting at the bottom, the worst shifts, cleaning chamber pots, things of that nature…" She was leading him across the deck of the massive ship now, passing a variety of interesting looking characters, most of whom greeted her.

"No special treatment for kidnapped crew members, eh?" he joked. She turned her eyes to him, squinting slightly in the sun. He smiled uncertainly at her, willing her to realize it was a joke. After a moment, her lips quirked upward, forming a shape like cupid's bow.

"I told you. It's not going to be easy. You'll be starting helping with the rigging. Gibbs here," she gestured to a portly balding man with a salt and pepper beard who was eyeing him warily.

"Hello," he greeted. The man just grunted and took a swig out of a flask around his neck.

"In an hour or so I'll come find you." Laura turned her head around to look at the woman barking orders across the deck. "In the meantime, good luck." with a wave, she was off.

Gibbs noisily gulped down the contents of his flask. "What's your name boy?"

"Hayden." he responded, still watching the women talking to each other. Two women on a pirate ship doing the work of men. How unusual…

"Name's Joshamee, but you can call me Gibbs. Everyone does. I'm the Captain's second mate."

"Second?" Hayden had never heard of that.

"Aye. Anamaria there be his first. Known her for a long time, Jack has." Gibbs gestured to the couple who were indeed having a heated conversation about something. Laura joined them, apparently interrupting whatever they had been talking about.

"Is Laura her sister?" Hayden needed to satisfy his curiosity.

"That she is. Tags along with Ana, she does. She's a sweetheart. But it's still frightful bad luck to have a woman on board…" Gibbs trailed off.

Hayden thought that a woman might be the only reason being forced into piracy might be enjoyable.


	5. Reflecting

**A/N: I recently took another glance at this story and realized how poorly written it was. So I've decided to polish it up one piece at a time. I don't know if anyone is still reading it, but for my sanity, I am going to retool it chapter by chapter. Maybe I will be struck with new inspiration and finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters, names or locations. This is a simple exercise in creativity that I will not try to sell or profit from. All credit goes to Disney. **

* * *

Noise from the crew still at dinner leaked out through the wooden boards of the wall crept across the deck to where Anamaria was leaning on the railing. They were having a party of sorts, Ana knew, to commemorate the "anniversary" of the addition of Hayden to their crew. It had been a month since the boy had come on. He proved to be an excellent sailor. He already was strong and had his sea-legs about him from his work on the docks. Ana had noticed that he had taken an instant liking to her sister. Laura seemed to be warming up to him as well. She was happy for her sister, she truly was. But Laura's newfound flame was throwing into sharp relief the absence of her own love life. Except absent wasn't really the word for it. The source of her constant torment and burning desire was sitting in the galley, loudly leading a rousing chorus of a song he learned in Singapore. Ana hadn't felt up to faking a smile. So she had eaten as quickly as possible and hurried outside to find Solace. Laura hadn't noticed. She was still inside laughing and sitting in close proximity to the boy who was quickly becoming her best friend. Ana didn't mind. She wanted to be alone.

The pristine silence of the night was broken only by the sounds of the waves sloshing up the hull of the ship. Ana closed her eyes, enjoying the coolness of the breeze on her skin and the way the sea smelled. This was home. She'd been young the first time she had ever been on a ship. At the tender age of 14, with her 9 year old sister in tow, Ana had stowed away on a merchant vessel, carrying the two of them away from the foster home and into Nassau Port. Her love affair has begun that day. She fell in love with the way the ship rocked her to sleep, the clean air, the myriad of stars that dotted the indigo sky. She and Laura had picked their way around the Caribbean, earning the odd living until Laura was old enough to decide that she preferred land life to sailing. So Ana made money by fishing and Laura sold her catch along with homemade rum to hungry pirates at night. It was there she had first met Jack. He swaggered up to her stand, free of the trappings he was decked in today. Clean shaven with shiny dark hair, Jack Sparrow had been trouble wrapped in a pretty package.

He had scarcely changed today, just a slight bit more successful. And of course, he and she weren't what they had been…

"Ana!" She was startled from her deliberations. She turned around to see none other than Jack walking toward her. "Love, what are you doing out here by yourself?" his voice, normally so loud and jovial, had softened to a tone she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Just enjoying some quiet," she responded.

"Watching the waves?" he said simply. She nodded. "I like to come out here sometimes and just look at it. Reminds me of why I got into this business in the first place."

"Same," Ana admitted, gracing him with a tiny smile.

"You know Ana, we haven't had the chance to talk in a while. What happened to those old times?" he smiled wryly, dumping the contents of the bottle of rum he held into the ocean.

"They changed Captain." she sighed.

"It's Jack. And they didn't have to." he dropped the bottle and reached out for her. Ana let him, shivering at the way his fingers brushed hers. He caught her hand in his own, pulling her close. Time seemed to slow down as he lowered his face to hers, gently brushing lips against her own. For a moment, Ana allowed herself to be transported back. The moment was broken when the crew broke into a fresh round of song. Ana pulled back suddenly. "What happened to us, love?" Jack whispered with a sigh.

"You did, Jack. You happened to us." she pried her hand away from his.

"Ana, you don't understand. I--" he stopped as the crew burst out of the galley, drunkenly supporting one another. Laura and Hayden brought up the rear. They too, looked tipsy, but Laura sobered when she saw her sister.

"I do understand Captain. I understand all too well," She allowed some of her bitterness to seep through her heart and into her words, all the while reverting to the formality she so often addressed him with. "I'm off to bed, Captain. Enjoy the rest of your night." she gave him a curt off and made her hasty escape to her quarters.

Laura watched her sister, then turned her eyes to Jack. Unless it was some trick of the light, she thought she saw what could be a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Is she alright?" Hayden whispered to her from his place on her right. The rest of the crew was too sloshed to have noticed anything unusual and were already trying to shove another bottle of rum into his hands. He smiled weakly at them all, then roused another chorus of song. The crew happily obliged him, taking the party to the deck under the stars. Gibbs was the only other one who seemed to notice something was off, but Jack waved him off.

"I don't know." Laura admitted. She was feeling a bit tipsy herself, and was much slower in the process of evaluating the situation. The ship gave a perilous rock and she lost her footing, slipping over into her counterpart. Hayden caught her round the waist to steady her. She found herself distracted by him for a moment. He pulled her to her feet again, and for a moment the two of them were extremely close. Laura but her lip and her breath hitched. Hayden regarded her for a moment, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Are you going to go see what's wrong with her?" he said at long last. Laura was brought to her senses by his comment. She shook the feeling of disappointment off.

"Yeah, I should go," she agreed. Hayden let go of her waist.

"Alright. I'll--" he trailed off, trying to ignore the way his heart was rattling against his chest. He was saved as a crew member beckoned him to the celebration.

"I'll talk to you later." Laura assured him.

His lips pulled back in a smile, revealing rows of white teeth. "I'm looking forward to it."

Laura couldn't hide the huge smile that split her face.


	6. Cold Baths

**A/N: I recently took another glance at this story and realized how poorly written it was. So I've decided to polish it up one piece at a time. I don't know if anyone is still reading it, but for my sanity, I am going to retool it chapter by chapter. Maybe I will be struck with new inspiration and finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters, names or locations. This is a simple exercise in creativity that I will not try to sell or profit from. All credit goes to Disney. **

* * *

"Ana?" Laura opened the door to the cabin the two of them shared. Alone, on one of the two narrow beds pushed along opposite walls, was Anamaria. She sat, her legs folded under her, her arms cradling her head, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed silently. "Oh, Ana…" Laura was at her side in a second, wondering what had reduced her normally composed sister to tears. "What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing circles on Ana's back.

"Jack kissed me," her sister managed to mumble through her tears.

"And that's a bad thing?" Laura couldn't hide her confusion.

"Once upon a time no. But tonight, yes." Ana sat up slowly, wiping her eyes. "I never told you, but Jack and I once were what you might call lovers."

"_Might_?" Laura asked. She had suspected that all along. Jack came around far too often when she was younger.

"Lovers then." Ana sighed. "You were young, I didn't want you to find out. For the first year or so, we were just mates. Then one night…" she bit her lip, searching for words, "well, it developed into more."

"What happened to the two of you?" Laura sensed she might be getting the full story at last.

"He became the infamous Jack Sparrow. And there wasn't room in that title for me," Ana looked broken.

"I don't understand," Laura pushed her sister's hair out of the tear tracks on her face.

"It's simple enough really. He left a lot, going on his adventurers. And I stayed behind. And soon, I started hearing things. Horrible things from all sorts of women…"

"Oh," Laura's stomach turned a little at the thought. "Did you ask him?"

"Yes. Didn't need to though. He came back and said that he thought he was holding me back. That I ought to find someone ready to settle down. Bull. He just wanted to dip his wick in whatever moved. I heard enough talk from the whores of Tortuga to know that. I broke it off, sailed on a merchant ship for a bit."

"That's why you left those months?" Laura was beginning to understand.

"Aye. I earned enough for our place on the beach." both women smiled fondly at the thought of their little cabin. It had been months since they had last been home. "A few years went by. I heard about Jack's adventures, how he got his branded by the East India Trading Company and sacked Nassau. And then I heard he was looking for the Isla De Muerta." Laura nodded. She knew all of that story. "And how he needed help. And I don't know. Something inside of me wanted to see him, to see if he had become as crazy as everyone said. So I went to port that day to join his crew…"

"And now we're here," Laura finished for her.

"Aye." Ana sighed.

"Did he apologize?" Laura asked.

"Once. That night we saved him from the noose in Port Royal. When I was stitching him up, he said his biggest regret was losing me. Andnnow that he'd gotten the Pearl back, he wanted me back."

"Did he?" Laura's eyes went wide. "And what did you tell him?"

"I told him to lay off the ale and get some sleep. He hasn't spoken off it since then. That was months ago."

"But he made you first mate. And he gives you these looks. And tonight--"

"He kissed me," Ana sounded disgusted, "And I let the bloody fool do it. I expect he's just missing female company at the moment, looking for a bed warmer."

"Do you really think so?" Laura asked gently. "Because he could get plenty of that on shore leave. And he never seems to."

"I know." Ana sighed again. "I don't know what to make of it. He seems like he's changed. But I don't want to put myself in a position to be hurt again. And I won't be second to a ship or a lifestyle."

"Then why are we here?" Laura asked, already knowing the answer.

Ana looked up at her. "I wish I knew."

"Perhaps you just need to go talk to him. Get closure." Laura suggested.

"And you're the relationship expert now?" Ana's tone held a bit of amusement. "That lad's really making an impression on you." Laura's cheeks flushed.

"He's very nice…" she mumbled.

"That he is," Ana agreed knowingly. "And good looking."

"Isn't he?" Laura perked up. "I mean, in a baby-faced way." she amended.

Ana laughed softly. "You've been getting close with him. Does he treat you right?"

"He does." Laura smiled. "Though he's just my mate."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Having a male best mate can only last so long." Ana said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked sharply.

"I mean that more often than not, they turn into something more. Whether or not you expect it to."

"Like you and Jack?"

"Except I'm betting he's a fair bit nicer than Jack." Laura gave her sister a sympathetic look. "What I'm saying," Ana continued, "is to take things slow. The things in life that really matter are worth waiting for and working on."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning get a genuine profession of love before you dive into bed with him." Ana said bluntly.

"I'm not-- I mean--" Laura protested.

"I didn't think I would either. But beautiful men can have ways. Just be on the lookout. You're boy seems fair, but I won't hesitate to tie sand bags to his feet and let the sharks have him if he hurts you." Ana's tears were dry now. She had reverted back to big sister mode.

"I'll let him know you said that," Laura laughed.

"I'll let him know myself. Although I suppose I can wait until you are an actual couple to threaten him. In the meantime I'll just passive aggressively assign him to the hardest work." Ana winked at her. Laura shoved her playfully.

"Thanks. What are you going to do about Jack?"

Ana exhaled. "I suppose I'm going to take a cold bath and go talk to him."

"The kiss was that good, eh?" Laura smirked.

"Aye," Ana admitted. "And it had a tenth of the passion he used to kiss me with. But something about it was different."

"Jack's a bit more grown now. Perhaps he's learned to treat you better. Being marooned twice might make you think twice about holding onto things that mean something to you."

"Well, we'll see." Ana gave her a hug. "Go back and join the celebrations. Thanks for coming to check on me."

"You aren't going to start crying the moment I leave are you?" Laura asked her, half jokingly.

"No. I'm going to smile." Laura looked skeptic. "Or at least deal with the issue head on." Ana rephrased. She was already on her feet.

"That's my Ana," Laura smiled proudly. "Good luck."

Ana watched her sister leave the room. She crossed the cabin to the small porcelain basin in the corner. She wet a cloth and washed her face, dabbing her neck and chest. She pulled off the shirt that smelled like smoke and rum and salt, pulling on a clean white cotton one to replace it. She finger-combed her ebony waves of hair, peering into the glass above the basin. In the dark, she couldn't get a good bearing on her appearance. It would have to do.

She pulled her shoulders back, steeled her face, and walked out of the cabin. Time to get closure.


	7. Whispers of the past

**A/N: I recently took another glance at this story and realized how poorly written it was. So I've decided to polish it up one piece at a time. I don't know if anyone is still reading it, but for my sanity, I am going to retool it chapter by chapter. Maybe I will be struck with new inspiration and finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters, names or locations. This is a simple exercise in creativity that I will not try to sell or profit from. All credit goes to Disney. **

* * *

The mattress groaned its protest as Jack flopped down on top of it. His body dropped like a stone, knocking pillows aside as his back hit the bed. He'd just managed to escape the party his crew was having, claiming he needed to go over charts. This was partly true, however his motives for leaving were in actuality more selfish. It got tiring pretending he was drunk all of the time. It was true enough that his swagger had become habit, as did most of his mannerisms after a decade. But the bone in his hair hurt like hell when he laid down and the kohl was a nightmare to clean off of sheets. Not to mention how long it took to shrug out of the many layers he wore. Jack endured it all because it was an important part of his façade. It was critical that everyone thought him a bit daft. People tended to underestimate the crazy, providing him with plenty of opportunity to take people by surprise. Still, as he shrugged off his boots and went to work on his sash, he wondered occasionally if he could afford to be a bit less eclectic.

His thoughts wandered to his first mate in the next cabin. Through the shared wall of their rooms he could hear her voice murmuring something to her sister. Jack wondered what Ana was telling her. It was clear that the lass didn't know their history, though she rightfully suspected something. Everyone on the ship suspected, but all knew better than to ask. Jack was thankful for it.

He felt a sort of pang form in his chest as he heard Ana moving around, presumably preparing for bed. He had seldom done right by her in the past. On his quest for revenge, he had developed a one-track mind, neglecting the world around him as he plotted his revenge. Though Ana was the person he undoubtedly cared for most, he had let their relationship fall wayside. She believed he had cheated on her. Jack had done no such thing, though he wouldn't lie and say he hadn't planted seeds of doubt. He flirted with tavern wenches and sailors' wives shamelessly for information. Women tended to be the most well-informed, preview to information they overheard from husbands and customers. With a wink and a smile Jack could pry the information out of most, including information on Barbossa and the Pearl.

He had confirmed Ana's suspicions with his foolish silence, thinking it was easier this way. Without attachments he was free to pursue the ship his way. So he left her, taking her fishing boat with him. It took a year or so before they met in Tortuga that fateful day. He knew a scorned woman when he saw one, and Ana's ear-ringing slaps on the deck had more to do with her broken heart then her missing boat. But she had come along anyway, even coerced the crew members into saving him from the noose. Even now, she agreed to be his first mate, taking orders and keeping the ship running. Jack had let her bring her sister along to get back into her good graces and typically kept his teasing to a minimum. It hadn't worked. She was as cold to him as she had been the first day, keeping him at arm's reach with her professional mannerism and indifference.

But there was one moment that had convinced Jack she wasn't over him. It had lasted maybe half a minute before it had ended. Nevertheless, Jack replayed it in his head, going over every nuance of it, looking for a clue. When they had pulled him out of the water around Port Royal, Ana had draped his coat over his shoulders and returned his hat uttering only, "Captain, the Black Pearl is yours," before she had backed off. Ana knew how important the ship was to him; he had talked about it often during their time together. The warmth in the small smile she wore as he took the wheel suggested that she was happy for him, maybe even proud of him. It meant all the world. The smile had disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving him with his ship and Ana in the flesh but not spirit. He wondered how much it would take to make her forgive him.

He suspected it was more than he had to offer.

A knock on the door startled him as he was pulling his shirt off over his head. The beads in his hair impeded his progress, catching on the neck of his shirt and sticking. He cursed, stumbling over his feet as the boat rocked. The knock came again, louder. He struggled to the door, peaking out of the neck of his shirt, assuming it was Gibbs who might help him out of this mess. Instead Anamaria gave him a bemused look from her place in the doorway.

"Need help?" she asked amusedly. Jack nodded, hiding his embarrassment.

"Thanks," he said as she reached for him. She nodded as she concentrated on untangling the beads from the fabric, gently coaxing the article of clothing over his head. Her fingers skimmed the bare flesh of his shoulders as she pulled off the offending article, sending Goosebumps across his body.

"There," she announced, shaking the shirt out. Jack shook his head like a dog, persuading his hair back into its normal space. He watched Ana fold his shirt carefully before putting it on top of one of the drawers in the corner. She turned back to him silently, catching her lip between her teeth. It was a tell-tell sign that she was contemplating saying something to him, but too nervous to do it.

"Did you need something?" he asked her.

"Aye," she walked back toward him. "I need to talk to you Jack."

"Alright. Go ahead." he gestured for her to begin as he kicked his boots under a table laden with maps and navigating tools.

"About something personal." she clarified. Jack felt his stomach lurch.

"Would this have anything to do with the fact that I kissed you an hour back?" he asked lightly, covering for his nervousness.

"That would be the reason," Ana confirmed, worrying her lip between her teeth again.

"Are you going to tell me it was inappropriate?" he kicked a chair toward her.

She refused to sit, but leaned back stiffly against the wall. "No. Though it was inappropriate…" she crossed her arms underneath her breasts, drawing Jack's attention to the cotton slip she was wearing as nightclothes.

He cleared his throat. "What were you going to say then?"

"I don't know," Jack raised his brow. "I mean--I suppose I just needed closure."

"Closure?" Jack sighed. Closure was not a good sign.

"Aye. We ended on a bit of a bad note." she smiled wryly at the understatement. "And if I'm to be working under you, I need to know why we ended." one hand came up to fiddle with a tendril of hair that had come loose from its braid.

"You're the one who ended it, love. You tell me." he watched her shift her posture, getting defensive.

"Don't blame me. I thought you were cheating on me!"

"I believe you mentioned that," Jack confirmed, gearing himself up for the impending fight.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Were you?" Ah, at last they came to it. Jack contemplated his answer for a moment.

"I won't deny that I wasn't treating you like I should have. But I never cheated on you, Ana." he said at last.

"Then why leave?" she asked softly.

"For the Pearl." He said honestly.

"Of course." Ana scoffed. "I never did compare to this ship." she sounded hurt. "I don't know why I thought I could."

Jack regarded her quietly. She was rightfully insecure about the place she held in his heart. He had never been forthcoming with how he felt for her. He had been young, selfish and hell-bent on making a name for himself. But he had grown some, learned some and his name was rapidly spreading through the Caribbean, gaining infamy with every plunder. Yet he still wasn't satisfied. It was becoming clear to him that wealth and fame weren't all they were cut out to be. And watching that little whelp of a boy, Will Turner, slobber over the governor's daughter had put into perspective something he had long ago shoved to the back burner. Not to mention the fact that he had been forced to watch her stride about the ship for months now without being able to touch her.

"Ana," she was blinking rapidly now, her already swollen eyes beginning to fill again with tears. Jack crossed to her, coming to a halt not a foot in front of her. "We were best friends. I still consider you my best mate. Can't we go back to that?"

"No," a tear or two leaked over, leaving wet trails down her brown cheeks. "You changed us from friends to something more the first time you kissed me all that time ago. And there's no going back now."

"What are you saying love?" Jack whispered.

"I'm saying that perhaps it's time I left you and your ship be." she wiped her face.

"You can't leave this ship without the captain's permission." Jack told her. "And I say you're not going anywhere." he said with authority.

"Sparrow, you selfish bastard!" she exclaimed. "You can't just put me up on a shelf and pick me up at your leisure! I'm down with waiting for you." she looked seconds away from hitting him.

"Then I'd better pay you back for all the waiting, eh?"

"Wha--" Jack cut her off by pushing her against the back wall of his cabin, trapping her body under his. Without hesitation or second thought, he claimed her mouth with his own.


	8. Conditions

**A/N: I recently took another glance at this story and realized how poorly written it was. So I've decided to polish it up one piece at a time. I don't know if anyone is still reading it, but for my sanity, I am going to retool it chapter by chapter. Maybe I will be struck with new inspiration and finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters, names or locations. This is a simple exercise in creativity that I will not try to sell or profit from. All credit goes to Disney. **

* * *

Ana's body went rigid as a board. Her mind was reeling. How dare he? He who had never taken their relationship seriously, had played with her emotions like a child played with a spinning top and now had the audacity to insist that she remain on board so that he could torture her at his convenience. Her hands balled into a fist and came up to push on his chest. She had suffered enough pain at the hands of Jack Sparrow.

Except this didn't feel anything like pain. It actually was pleasurable. The logical part of her mind shouted to her that this was just a new form of torture. A languorous, soft, warm torture he inflicted with his lips. Her moment of hesitation cost her some ground; Jack wrapped her tightly against him, pushing them back into the corner of his room. Her hand flexed involuntarily between them as her fingers clutched his chest, caught in between shoving him backward and jerking him closer. His mouth was warm and inviting, beckoning her toward him. He tasted of rum and something that was uniquely him. His skin burned against her, threatening to set her whole body ablaze. She needed to pull back; she needed to tell him no; she needed to assert herself…

He coaxed her lips apart with his talented tongue. Ana felt herself lose the battle. Broad calloused hands trailed all over her body, stroking her through the thin fabric of her nightgown. She cursed her choice of clothing, simultaneously wishing she had worn something more and asking herself why she had bothered with clothing at all. His whiskered chin brushed against her cheek, gently tickling. She heard herself sigh (or perhaps it was a moan) against Jack's lips.

As suddenly as it began, it ended. He pulled back, depriving her body of his warmth and leaving her disoriented. The cool night air swirled and gathered between the scant space between them. Her chest was heaving from oxygen deprivation. She looked up at Jack, willing him to say something--anything-- to break the tension. He opened his mouth, but shut it, seemingly struggling to compose himself.

"Don't leave," he whispered at long last. "If you leave, there'll be nothing for me."

"You'll have the Pearl," she reminded him gently.

"No. Not without you." he protested.

"What do you mean?" Ana thought she knew, but she needed to hear him say it.

"The Pearl doesn't mean anything without you on it. Without you, love, it's just a place full of bad memories and loneliness." Ana realized that he was making himself vulnerable to her, something he rarely did.

"If I stay, what will happen between us?" she needed to know.

"I can't promise you it'll be a basket of roses. I can't promise you that we'll get married or ever have a conventional life. Hell, I can't even promise you that I won't be a bastard on occasion. But I can promise you I'll try. I'll try as hard as I can. And if I mess up again, then…" his face contorted painfully. "Then you can leave." Ana considered his proposition.

"So we can consider this a trial period of sorts?" He seemed surprised by her word choice, but put on a businesslike façade.

"Aye. Do we have an accord?" he straightened up seriously and extended a hand.

She regarded it carefully. He was asking a lot, that much they both knew. He was asking too much, if she was honest with herself, especially after the games he had played with her in their youth. Experience had taught her not to set herself up for a fall a second time, and that tiger's seldom changed their stripes. Logically, it was clear he had not earned a second chance. The issue was, Ana was not thinking logically right now. She hadn't been for a while. Logic dictated that she should be living somewhere comfortably with her sister, feet firmly on the ground. Logic dictated that she would have settled down with a nice young man, someone uncomplicated and who had a legal occupation. Logic dictated that she slap Jack's hand away, tell him goodbye and leave. Yet she was standing here, seriously considering his proposition.

"If I stay," she said finally, "I have conditions."

Jack looked weary, but nodded his head. "Name them."

"Firstly, and most importantly, I want you to be honest with me. All the time. That means that starting tonight, you are going to tell me exactly what you were feeling and thinking all that time ago when you left. And you are going to tell me exactly how you feel about me now." She paused, giving him time to let it sink in.

"Alright," he agreed.

"Secondly, I want our relationship to remain a secret. That means no one, not Laura, not the crew, no one knows."

Jack looked surprised. "Fair enough,"

"And lastly," Ana hesitated, not quite knowing how to put this, "as for our physical relationship…"

"I figured we might have to work our way up to that one," Jack muttered. Ana felt her cheeks color absurdly. She didn't know why saying what she needed to say was this difficult. After all, hadn't she been waiting for this opportunity for years?

"Not just that. Kissing too." she blurted out.

"I can't kiss you?" Jack asked incredulously.

"No." Ana said point blank. "I don't trust you Jack. And I know from experience what kind of trouble your kisses can get me into." There was a poignant pause. Jack looked as though he was contemplating protesting, but he thought better of it.

"Alright then. Deal." Ana motioned to grasp his hand, but he pulled back a bit. "Do you think that we can arrange an award system?" At Ana's confused look he clarified. "For instance, I get a kiss for good behavior."

Ana's brow furrowed. "A kiss for good behavior?" she repeated.

"Aye."

Ana thought about it. She thought pigs might fly before the Jack she knew earned very many kisses. She was too jaded and heartbroken for that. "I suppose that could work, Sparrow." he reached out and grasped her hand.

"Deal. And one more thing Ana." she looked at him expectantly. "If we're together, you're going to have to call me Jack again."

A silence stretched between them. "We have an accord, Jack." Jack's calloused fingers closed around her slender hand. He pulled her firmly toward him, enclosing her in a hug. Even as she breathed in the scent of his skin, Anamaria thought it would take a miracle to keep her on the _Black Pearl_.


	9. Chicken soup for the soul

**A/N: I recently took another glance at this story and realized how poorly written it was. So I've decided to polish it up one piece at a time. I don't know if anyone is still reading it, but for my sanity, I am going to retool it chapter by chapter. Maybe I will be struck with new inspiration and finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters, names or locations. This is a simple exercise in creativity that I will not try to sell or profit from. All credit goes to Disney. **

* * *

The next few weeks passed relatively uneventfully. Their was a small skirmish with a Navy ship that caught them by mistake, one that had ended in the inevitable embarrassment of the Royal Navy when the _Pearl _not only escaped, but managed to strip the crew of all of its valuables--and the uniforms of its officers-- as well. They were now lying low, avoiding the military by sailing along the outskirts of the Caribbean. The crew of pirates was enjoying themselves. A little break was well-earned. Jack had promised them a little sabbatical once the latest incident blew over, allowing the crew time home with family and friends.

Hayden was looking forward to it. He hadn't seen his family in years. In fact, he wasn't even certain where they were now. He knew that somewhere, he had a mother and three sisters. Their letters had stopped coming years ago, though not by choice. Their family had been ripped apart, his mother forced to flee, the only father he had ever known hung for a crime he hadn't committed.

His nostalgia was interrupted by Gibbs' coughing next to him. Hayden turned to look at him. The older man's face was creased with concern as he looked out at the horizon.

"That's not good…" Gibbs nodded his head in the direction of the sky. The sun was slowly rising, lending the horizon a reddish hue. The rest of the crew was noticeably nervous. They were roaming the deck in various states of distress. Neither the captain nor Ana was on deck yet as it was still early in the morning. Gibbs and an extremely short crew member discussed something in low tones quickly before Gibbs nodded and went to knock on the door that belonged to the sisters. Hayden watched, aware that something had the crew up in arms. On the second knock, Anamaria answered, fully dressed, arms crossed. She took one look over Gibbs' shoulder. Her eyes widened. Without hesitation, she began barking out orders.

"Move everything that can be moved below deck!" she barked. "Tie the rest down. And hurry!" the crew scurried around her. Hayden had just enough time to watch Ana begin to knock furiously on the captain's door before he was roped into moving crates of ammunition into a cellar in the bottom of the ship. It took upwards of an hour to get everything below decks and tied down. Empty spaces were stuffed with straw, rags and nearly anything that was readily available to stop them from sliding around. During their work, Hayden was able to find out that the source of their panic was the color of the sunrise. Red skies typically signified storms. It had been raining on and off for a week now. The crew, Jack included, were bracing for something much worse than rainfall. Hayden was beginning to feel fear along with them as he emerged on deck only to be pelted with fat drops of rain. The wind whipped them unmercifully, stinging his skin. He blinked, clearing the water from his eyes and looked around. Jack, Ana and Gibbs were shouting over the sounds of the impending storm. The rest of the crew had succeeded in tying down anything that wasn't bolted to the ship and was now working on controlling the sails. Jack demanded that they be left up, insisting that the _Pearl_ could sail through it. Ana was arguing with him. The rest of the crew was too busy to notice, but Hayden spotted them in the corner. Ana's dark hair was whipping around her face. She was clearly trying to get Jack to understand something. He was calmly rebuking her. She huffed but didn't give up, following him across the deck. Hayden watched them move off, wondering for the umpteenth time if there was more to those two than what met the eye. The rest of the crew suspected it too, but kept quiet. Hayden supposed he could just ask Laura if he really wanted to find out.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her all morning. It was unusual. He and Laura had become fast friends over the last few months. Hardly an hour went by where they didn't see each other, especially on such a small ship. Hayden looked round for her, scanning the deck. When he confirmed that the only female on deck was Ana, he went below to look. He found Laura leaning on a stack of ammunition, breathing heavily.

"Laura?" she straightened up hastily to face him.

"Oh, hey." she sounded out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Hayden took note of the sweat that dotted her forehead.

"I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy. I must be tired." she smiled weakly at him. Hayden wasn't convinced. He reached out to brush strands of hair from her face. Her skin was burning.

"You're sick." it wasn't a question, but a statement. Laura sighed.

"It's just a cold. I'll be fine."

"You should be resting," it was a weak point, but Hayden couldn't help but voice his concern.

Laura laughed softly. "The weather thinks otherwise."

"I'm sure your sister would let you--"

"Ana's hardest on me." Laura interrupted. "And besides, it's looking like we might be in a hurricane. I wouldn't be able to sleep, even if I wasn't needed."

"You think it's going to be a hurricane?" the color paled from his face. Laura noticed.

"Don't worry; they sound much worse than they are. The _Pearl_ has made it through worse."

"What about the crew?" They were far too jumpy to pretend that they weren't worrying. Laura gave him a sharp look.

"Don't be so cynical." she pushed his shoulder. "We'll all be fine." Hayden graced her with a small smile.

"Sorry." Laura just shrugged. "I've got a bad habit of always thinking about the worst case scenario."

"And why is that?" Laura asked conversationally, attempting to turn the subject from her to him.

"A life of hard knocks, I suppose," he didn't really want to discuss it any further.

His counterpart opened her mouth to question him further but was cut off by the sound of a wave crashing into the hull, nearly tipping the ship over. He and Laura went tumbling backward, landing unceremoniously on a stack of crates. Hayden had the wind knocked out of him as Laura's entire body hit him full force, driving them both into the ground. She groaned weakly as the ship rocked back a second time, setting itself right again. Hayden braced his feet beneath him, pushing them both back upright. He held onto his best friend tightly. Laura was grasping her head dizzily.

"You need to lay down." he told her firmly. "You're in no condition to do anything but sleep."

"I want to," she admitted. "But I can't. They need me."

"They can do without you for a few minutes. Sit down." Laura looked like she was thinking about protesting, but Hayden pressed her firmly down by the shoulders. He lowered himself onto the barrel next to her, happy for a break himself.

"Don't sit too close," Laura warned. "Or you'll be the next one with a cold."

He grinned. "I think I'll chance it. Besides, I don't get sick."

"No?" Laura looked skeptical.

"No. Dock workers can't afford to get sick. That's a luxury for another job. So no worries." He grinned reassuringly at her.

"Neither can pirates." she laughed a little at her situation, but soon succumbed to a coughing fit. Hayden draped his arm around her shoulder to warm her up as her body heaved with the effort. "Sorry," she wheezed a moment later.

"Like I said, no problem. I only wish I has some chicken soup to give you. There's no point in being sick if you don't get soup."

"Chicken soup?"

"My mom used to give it to me when I was younger. It always did the trick."

Laura giggled. "Ana always just gave me brandy. I guess she was hoping I'd just pass out and sleep through the cold." Hayden laughed.

"My mom may have put some of that in there, now that I look back on it."

"Wish she was here to make some soup now," Laura sighed.

"Me too. If I ever find her, that's going to be the first thing I ask for." he sounded wistful.

"Where is she?" Laura softened her tone.

"I wish I knew. We were split up years ago."

"My family's gone too. All I've got left is Ana." Hayden looked over at her.

"It'd be nice to still have someone." he felt the familiar sting of loneliness.

"You can share Ana if you'd like." Laura attempted to lighten the mood.

"I might take you up on that." he gave her a half smile.

"And besides, you've already got me. So you're not really alone anymore." she leaned her head over on his shoulder and gave him a bracing squeeze.

"Thanks," he said sincerely. On an impulse, he bent down and kissed the top of her head. Laura shut her eyes against the cool feel of his lips on her feverish skin. "You've got me too." he added.

"Clearly." Laura joked. "You do realize Ana's going to murder us both if she finds us down here? That's quite a risk you're taking."

"You're worth it." he said lightly. A heavy silence followed his remark, and Hayden realized the gravity of what he had just said.

"You know," Laura replied at long last. "If I weren't sick, I might be inclined to kiss you properly." her cheeks colored with her announcement. Hayden felt himself flush as well.

"Then you better get some sleep once this storm passes. Because you owe me for the verbal reaming I'm about to get."

The trill of her laughter was lost under the sound of the rain pounding above them. "You know Hayden--"

Her speech was interrupted by another wave, this time accompanied by frantic shouts. Laura's eyes grew round as she realized what was happening. "We need to get up there!" she exclaimed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the deck.


	10. Hurricane

**A/N: I recently took another glance at this story and realized how poorly written it was. So I've decided to polish it up one piece at a time. I don't know if anyone is still reading it, but for my sanity, I am going to retool it chapter by chapter. Maybe I will be struck with new inspiration and finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters, names or locations. This is a simple exercise in creativity that I will not try to sell or profit from. All credit goes to Disney. **

* * *

What was happening now looked like something from a nightmare. Though it was early morning, the sun had disappeared. the sky around them swirled an angry gray. The rain still pelted them, now indistinguishable from the waves that beat down on the ship. A grizzly old pirate that Hayden knew only by the name Cotton slid across the deck as the saltwater slicked the hardwood. Laura was struggling to keep her footing. Hayden tightened his grip on her, steering her toward the railing. Gibbs raced as quickly as he could toward the two of them.

"Here," he handed them a length of rope, "tie this round your waist." Gibbs hurried off before Hayden could ask him for clarification, leaving him looking around, the rope hanging slack in his hand. Other crew members were scrambling about, each with a tightly knotted rope securing them to the ship. The end of each was tied around the mast, creating a spider web sort of appearance. Jack was helping Anamaria wrap the rope around her waist. The two were tied together as the crew had ran out of extra rope.

"Laura!" Ana yelled at her sister from across the ship. "Tie yourself together, now!" As though on a cue, a wave rocked the ship again, nearly spilling the pair over the side. Hayden quickly swung the rope around Laura's hips, but she pushed it away.

"Tie yourself first!" she shouted to be heard over the sounds of the storm. "You're heavier and a better anchor!" Hayden nodded, quickly knotting the rope through the belt loops of his pants. He passed it to Laura. She was halfway through the process of securing herself when the unthinkable happened.

A wave rose out of the water like a wall, blotting out the sun and casting the whole ship in shadow. The crew was yelling, frantically trying to get away from the edge of the ship. The wave curled over the deck, soaking the occupants and throwing the _Pearl_ around like a child's toy in a tub. Hayden reached for Laura but he wasn't quick enough. With a muffled scream, she lost hold of the rope and went sliding away. He watched in horror as white water licked around her body, pulling her over the railing and into the murky recesses of the darkness below.

He could hear Ana's terrified screams and Jack's shout of surprise faintly over the din. Without thinking, he clambered to his feet and took a running leap over the edge and after her. Water rushed into his ears, deafening him. The world around him churned, tossing him about like a rag doll. He panicked for a moment, struggling to get his bearings. Foam whirled around him and he squinted, trying to clear his vision. All at once he saw her. Laura was spinning under water, trying in vain to kick her way to the surface. With a massive effort he propelled himself toward her, fighting against the rope pulling him backwards toward the ship. Laura sighted him as well and began to fight her way toward him. She surfaced first, coughing salt water from her lungs. Hayden followed her, gasping into the rain.

"Grab on!" he shouted hoarsely at her. Laura lunged for him, her arms coming around the back of his neck. They treaded together, ducking under every so often to avoid the waves bearing down on them. Hayden felt a tug around his waist. He looked back at the ship, not a hundred yards away but barely visible in the melee. The rope grew taut and the two of them began being dragged back to the ship. They kicked, trying to speed up the process.

When his back hit the wood of the hull, Hayden breathed a sigh of relief. It was going to be okay. With another uncomfortable tug, he felt the seat of his pants rising, pulling him up and out of the water. Laura wound her legs around his waist so as to avoid bouncing off the side of the ship. Hayden could feel her heart pounding against his through the soaping fabric of their clothing. Keeping one hand firmly on their lifeline, he grasped her tightly with the other arm. She was shivering uncontrollably. He suddenly remembered her cold. It was a miracle she had even been able to push to the surface in her condition.

So concerned was he with the woman in his arms that he failed to notice a second perilous wave rising up. It bore down on the _Pearl_, sending the nose temporarily under water. Hayden and Laura were submerged again, trapped under the figure head of the ship. The rope yanked harder, catching on the arm of the wooden figure. There was another mighty tug, then all at once the rope gave way. It snapped in the middle as the figurehead splintered under the weight, tossing Laura and Hayden back into the elements. They hit the water with a splash, their bodies stinging with the impact. Laura held tight to him, her energy spent. Desperate and panicking, he kicked out again. The tide caught them, tossing them around underwater. His lungs were burning, he didn't know up from down. Laura wasn't faring much better. The only thing there was to do was to hold on tightly to one another and pray.

Something large and hard hit him against the back of the head. Instinctively, Hayden reached for it. His hand clasped around what felt like a human hand. He gave one mighty kick and climbed aboard. It was the figurehead of the _Pearl_. The wooden woman was bobbing like a cork among the waves, her hand outstretched to them like a savior. He pulled himself aboard, tugging Laura with him. She grasped the figure tightly. Hayden hung on behind her, pinning her body to their makeshift life boat with his own. The remnants of their lifeline hung pitifully behind him like a tail. He reached forward, managing to tie the severed end in a sloppy knot around the piece of wood.

When the adrenaline of their near death experience began to fade and his breathing began to regulate, Hayden chanced a look around. His stomach rolled sickeningly when he realized he could not see any sign of the _Pearl_ save the piece he clung to. Panic spread through him like a virus, heightened by the feel of Laura's feverish skin beneath him. She wasn't going to last very long out here. She was trembling like a leaf.

"Are you ok?" he had to lean in and whisper it directly in her ear to be heard. She nodded weakly. Hayden didn't believe her. He quickly tried to find a way to lift her out of the ocean before realizing that the water was warmer than the surrounding air and did the job of protecting most of their bodies from the elements. "Hang on tight," he instructed, "We'll make it through." she gave another weak nod.

The day they spent was the worst of his life. Waves and currents tossed them around unmercifully, keeping them in a constant state of fear. Laura began to wheeze, her breathing becoming more labored and her temperature rising. Hayden tried in vain to keep her warm, terrified that he would lose her. Salt water filled all of his senses, his ears, his nose, his mouth. Hours later, the wind had died down enough for him to be able to pull the two of them on top of the figurehead. He nestled them between the wooden arms. Unable to hang on any longer, Laura had slipped into unconsciousness. Hayden monitored her fearfully.

He must have drifted off at some point because he felt himself jolted awake as the figure head scraped over something. He sat up dizzily, unaware of their surroundings. The world around them had calmed down; the wind had stilled and the waves rocked lazily, all signs of the terrible storm gone. Hayden thanked whatever luck he had that they had made it. He chanced a look down, unable to see much in the fading light. He made out some dark, jagged shapes beneath them. Tentatively, he used his foot to feel them. Coral. They had run ashore on a coral reef. He glanced around wildly, searching for a shelf big enough to rest on. Out in the distance, maybe a quarter of a mile away he saw the unmistakable shape of a small island. Without thinking he swung off his perch, landing in the water. He pointed he and Laura in the direction of what was to be their savior and kicked for all it was worth. His muscles, bruised and tired, screamed out in protest. He ignored them, using his last store of energy to ride the waves in. When he felt he could go no further, he felt sand beneath his boots.

As though God knew their dilemma, a large wave pushed them forward the last few yards. Wet sand and foam licked up his body as his torso came in contact with land. He shuddered, hardly believing their luck. He had half thought the island was a mirage. He crawled up the beach, unable to stand, until they were just beyond the water line. Hayden reached for Laura, pulling her slack body off of the figurehead and into his arms. Satisfied, his head fell backwards as he slipped into darkness


	11. What the Heart Wants Most

**A/N: I recently took another glance at this story and realized how poorly written it was. So I've decided to polish it up one piece at a time. I don't know if anyone is still reading it, but for my sanity, I am going to retool it chapter by chapter. Maybe I will be struck with new inspiration and finish it. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters, names or locations. This is a simple exercise in creativity that I will not try to sell or profit from. All credit goes to Disney. **

* * *

Anamaria stood on deck of the _Pearl_, her body numb. She could neither feel or hear the rain or the shouts of the crew as the wave pushed them all underwater. Her mind lay with her sister and the horrifying realization that the rope they had all be tugging on not but seconds ago had gone slack. Not heading the cries of her captain, Ana ran to the front of the boat and looked down. The figurehead, so proud and commanding, was absent. Only splintered wood lingered in her place. She searched the waters, scanning out and down as far as she could. Nothing. Only emptiness.

The emptiness spread, crawling up the side of the ship and into her very soul, bringing with it a sense of sadness she had not felt for years. Her baby sister, the only family left to her, the center of her world for years, was gone, taking the figurehead with her. No. She would not allow it. Without hesitation, she clambered up on the railing, bending her knees and bracing herself for the impact of the waves. It never came.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her down and into a warm body. She fought against them, clawing her way back to the side. The arms tightened, pulling her back more insistently.

"Ana! You can't!" the voice of Jack Sparrow pleaded with her.

"I have to!" she choked out. He didn't understand. Laura was hers to protect. She couldn't just let her go.

"You can't," he repeated. "Or you'll be lost too." Lost. Now that someone had said it out loud it was like a wall broke over her. Her sister was lost. Fear mixed with despair and she reached out, trying to free herself from Jack's arms. When he refused to even loosen his grip, she turned on him, pushing out, expelling all the negative energy. Jack allowed her to hit him for several moments before he pulled her tighter. "Ana," he breathed in her ear. His voice broke through the hard façade she had spent months constructing. All at once, she was crying into his chest.

Anamaria was completely aware that the crew was watching her make a spectacle of herself. All of the respect she had earned had surely disappeared now. But she couldn't stop. The rain trickled down her face, mixing with her tears. Her sister was gone and she couldn't find her. She couldn't stop it. She felt Jack wind a hand into her hair while the other hand ran comforting circles over her back. He didn't whisper false promises that Laura would be alright, didn't offer condolences. He just held her. On their own accord, her arms came to rest around his waist.

"She's gone," she whispered it like a question.

"Aye, love," Jack confirmed sadly. The tears sprung anew and she pulled away. This time Jack let her go, trailing behind her by a few feet, still connected by the rope. Ana looked out again, seeing nothing but gray, unforgiving water. She could feel the crew watching her; she knew if she turned around she would see them staring at her in shock. She couldn't face them. A hand brushed her shoulder and she chanced a look at Jack. The kohl around his eyes had smeared and faded. It had been so long since she saw him without it. She bit her lip against the outpouring of emotion. She reached for him and he met her halfway, grasping her hand tightly. "We'll look for her," Jack said with conviction. "Now and when this storm clears. We'll look for them as long as it takes."

Them. It was then that she realized that the young recruit had leapt after Laura. He must have cared for her dearly. She felt a little bubble of hope. Hayden was strong, a good swimmer. He may have been able to get them to the surface. They could be floating somewhere, hanging on. They might be alive.

It was a long shot, but it was a hope. Ana clung to it like a buoy, allowing the thought to calm her breathing and stop her tears.

"We'll look for them," she agreed.

The _Pearl_ weathered the rest of the storm. It disappeared as quickly as it came, moving away and leaving no sign of herself save for the wrecked front of the ship. When the rain had abated and the wind died, the crew set about cleaning up. Ana hadn't joined them, but retreated to the captain's quarters. She poured over maps, searching for an island in the area. There was nothing within a 15 mile radius. It was a huge distance. She had nothing to go off of. The could sail in any direction and not find anything. She cursed violently just as the door swung open. She looked up to see Gibbs and Jack standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the faint light of the sunset.

"Miss Anamaria?" Gibbs cleared his throat nervously. She looked at him expectantly. "The crew and I just wanted to let you know that we'll do anything to help find Laura and Hayden. We're all fond of them. And that we don't think any less of ye' for…" he trailed off. Ana's heart swelled. Without warning she closed the distance between she and the second mate, embracing him in a hug. Gibbs seemed surprised at the uncharacteristic display of affection. He patted her back nervously, then pulled back. "Well," he grumbled gruffly, "best be getting back to the crew." he scurried out of the door. Jack chuckled as he went. His laughter died as he looked at his first mate.

Ana looked at him expectantly. Jack closed the door of the cabin slowly. "Any luck?" he asked.

"There is a chain of islands all around here. But they're a ways in the distance and all around." She struggled to keep her voice steady. "There's no way to pinpoint any particular one." she swallowed thickly.

"There is one," Jack contradicted her. He reached for something at his waist. Ana watched as he unhooked the compass he always carried from his sash. He held it out to her. "Use this." he instructed simply.

"Jack," Ana looked unsure. "That points to the Isla de Muerta."

He shook his head. "Sometimes it does. But not always." Ana's face twisted in confusion. "It points to what you want most." he clarified. Ana's eye's widened. "I tried it out there," he gestured outside of his cabin.

"Did it work?" she asked, unable to disguise the excitement in her voice.

"Not for me. It seems that as badly as I want to find your sister and her mate, I want something else a bit more." His dark eyes trained on Ana pointedly. Her heart pounded with what he was implying. He flipped the compass open and extended it toward her. "You try," he said simply.

Ana took the compass, cupping it in her hands. The point spun, swirling around quickly. It spun for a moment, watched carefully by Jack and Ana. Then, with a motion of absolute certainty, it stopped, pointing southwest. Ana looked up at Jack. Their eyes met for a moment.

"Southwest," she said. Jack nodded. He took the compass back from her.

"Better go rouse the crew. The sooner we get there, the better." Ana swallowed again, her eyes following him as he moved to the door. "Coming?" he asked her as he reached for the doorknob. She followed him silently, pausing right in front of him. She placed her hand on top of his, stopping him from opening the door. He looked at her quizzically. Acting before she could think too much on it, Ana leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. Before Jack could even register what was happening, she pulled back, opened the door and began shouting orders at the crew. He stood there, a little bewildered. A tiny smile graced his lips. He pulled out the compass again and flipped the lid open. The little needle spun, following Ana as she moved around the deck.


	12. Island in the Fog

**A/N: This chapter marks the beginning of me taking the plot in a new direction. I think I am going to finish it because I hate the thought of it sitting there untouched. So in the event that anyone is still reading this, this is for you. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of it's characters, names or locations. This is a simple exercise in creativity that I will not try to sell or profit from. All credit goes to Disney. **

* * *

Laura woke up with her face pressed into something warm. She inhaled, breathing in the scent of the cloth, telling herself that it had all been a bad dream. She was asleep in her bed on the _Pearl. _Yesterday was just a figment of her imagination. She was hallucinating from her cold. It was all okay. After all, she was dry and she felt safe snuggled against her pillow… Except her pillow didn't move. And it didn't have a heartbeat. Fearfully, she pried her eyes open. She blinked sand and salt from them, confused by the sight of a crisp, beige, men's shirt filling her vision. She turned her face upward, coming eye to eye with a sleeping Hayden. His wavy curls were plastered to his head and face from the effort of last night. His mouth, full and plump and the object of her fantasies, hung open just a bit. His skin, already golden brown, had began to darken in the heat of the day.

She sat up slowly, still entwined with Hayden. How had she gotten here? She remembered falling, the cold of the rain and water. She remembered Hayden pulling her to the surface twice, then hanging onto the figurehead. The realization that they were alive hit her all at once. She nearly cried with relief. They were alive, and as far as she could tell, they were safe. She looked down at her companion. Back on the _Pearl_ he had jumped in after her with nary a second thought. He had somehow gotten them to land, dragging her prone form across God only knew how much water. He had saved her life.

Laura felt her heart swell with the knowledge. She was sore, it was true, and her cold had not improved. But she was alive, all thanks to Hayden. She smoothed his disheveled hair from his face, leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. She was determined to do better later, but for now, her chaste peck would have to suffice. Hayden stirred, mumbling something.

"What?" she asked.

"I said," her blinked his eyes open and reached for her hand, "I could get used to waking up like this."

"Laying in the sand after being thrown overboard?" Laura asked, confusedly.

"No," he grinned. "To you kissing me." Laura felt her cheeks flood with color.

"That wasn't even a proper kiss," she pointed out.

Hayden sat up slowly, wincing when his ribs felt like they caught fire. Laura reached out for him, helping him up. He thanked her, stretching his stiff limbs. "Would you like to make it a proper kiss?" Even covered in sand, salt and sweat, he somehow managed to sound incredibly alluring to Laura. He reached out for her, the back of his hand brushing her forehead.

"I'd like that. But maybe it can wait until we're not covered in filth." she suggested.

"Fair enough." he conceded. "Are you feeling well enough to move?" she nodded. Hayden climbed to his feet, then reached down for her. Laura took his hand, trying to ignore the way it felt like every never in her body was buzzing. They walked past the figure head, half buried on the beach, and into a outcropping of trees. Laura paused to look back at the ocean. She hoped the other crew of the _Pearl_ were safe. Hayden seemed to read her thoughts.

"I'm sure they're alright. The storm didn't last for too long. And you said yourself they've made it through worse."

"Do you think they'll find us?" she asked quietly.

Hayden thought carefully about his answer. "I don't know. But I know Anamaria will look for you. So we'll be sure to keep an eye out for her. We'll take care of each other."

Laura swallowed her emotion. "We'll take care of each other," she reaffirmed.

"Starting now. We need to find some water or we're both going to get very sick." He squeezed her hand, scanning their surroundings. He stepped forward, squinting at the ground. "There's a path," he announced. Laura walked forward to look where he was pointing. There was indeed a sort of foot path picked through the trees. She bent forward to look for it and nearly fell over. Her physical condition set in all at once, replacing the euphoria of surviving. She collapsed on her knees, her breathing shallow.

Hayden lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Laura knew that he was nearly as exhausted as she was, but he pulled her to him and took off down the path.

"Where are we going?" she wheezed from his arms.

Hayden didn't respond. He was looking around as he ran, listening for anything that sounded remotely like running water. He knew the girl in his arms was dehydrated. If she didn't get water soon….

He shook the thought. He couldn't think about that. He needed to find water. Laura leaned forward suddenly and threw up, narrowly missing him. He stopped in surprise, putting her down. She fell to her knees and retched again, this time into a bush. Her entire body was shaking and tears seemed to be falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she managed to gasp out. "I can't help--" she succumbed to another fit.

"It's alright," he assured her. He tried to keep his voice even but it cracked a little. "We just need to get you some water. And some shade." he looked around again, his own exhaustion combining with the panic that had set in.

"She needs more than water," a voice from behind startled him. He spun, a little too quickly, nearly toppling over. A woman had come running down the path at them, the sounds of her approach masked under the sounds of Laura emptying her stomach. "She needs medicine." the woman insisted. Hayden scrutinized her. She was a few inches shorter than he was and looked to be around 16 years old. She was darker skinned than himself or Laura. Her hair was thick as lambs wool and the dark as the night sky. She peered out at him through almond shaped, attentive eyes. She looked so familiar. She was giving him the same look of vague recognition. "Hayden?" she asked uncertainly.

"Kayla?" he breathed.

****

Anamaria could see the island from her place at the helm. It was shrouded in a mysterious fog, giving it a sinister appearance. The crew was reluctant to sail any closer to it. Unwilling to compromise the morale of his crew and risk being marooned (again), Jack had ordered that they let her off, then sail around to the back of the island and drop anchor. Ana began to untie the small rowboat, preparing to step in and row to shore. She threw her pack into the boat and turned around to address Jack. Instead, she found him lowering a pack of his own in.

"I'm coming with ye," he said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Ana understood the significance of what he was doing. Jack rarely left the _Pearl_ for any reason; in the rare event that he did, he left Ana in charge. He was exercising a great act of fate, and he was doing it for her. She couldn't stop her lips from turning up in a genuine smile at him. She could see the crew shooting them covert looks. She knew the moment she and Jack were out of earshot they would no doubt begin discussing the events that had transpired over the last day. She realized she didn't care. Jack had been more than good to her and she didn't care who knew it.

He stepped into the boat, yelling last minute orders to the crew. "Let us down, then sail round the back. If you see the Navy, make a wide circle around the island chain, but don't attack. We'll find a way back to you. If there's no Navy, drop anchor and wait for us." the crew yelled the affirmative. "Ready, love?" he reached for her hand. She grasped it and stepped in, settling herself down. The crew lowered them in. They hit the waves with a dull thud. Jack seized the oars, pointed them in the right direction and began to paddle. Ana watched the _Pearl_ as it faded into the distance. They were soon surrounded by fog, a likely byproduct of the storm. Jack seemed unperturbed, giving her a comforting smile.

"Thank you for coming with me, Jack." his smile widened into a lopsided grin.

"Anything for you, darling." Ana blushed at his term of endearment, surprised by her own reaction.

"Do you think they're on this island?" she asked him, trying to bring her mind back around to thinking about her sister.

"The compass pointed there, aye?" she nodded the affirmative. "Then that's exactly where they are, love. The compass never lies."

"Where does it point for you?" the question slipped from her lips before she could stop it.

Jack's chocolate eyes trained on hers, searing into her. "It points at what my heart wants most. It always has." her heart fell. Of course, it pointed at the _Pearl_. "True, it may have wandered at times," he continued nonchalantly. "But in the end, when I lay in bed at night thinking about what really mattered, it would spin to the same place. Or person rather." her breath hitched. "You."

"Really?" she hated how girlish and young she sounded.

"Aye, Ana. You." there was a moment of silence as his admission sunk in. "But we can talk about my burning passion for you later, love. For now what the compass points at for you is more important."

"Oh, right," Ana felt burning shame that she allowed Laura to fall by the wayside to selfish thoughts. She reached for the compass that Jack had let her borrow. The bottom of the boat scraped sand, running ashore. Jack jumped out and hauled it further up. Ana stepped out and helped him pull it into the bushes.

"You have my compass love?" Ana held it up, already studying the direction the little wooden arrow pointed. "Let's go." he pulled on his pack.

They weaved their way through a uncertain path, ever so often adjusting their course of direction according to the compass. Nearly a half hour later, they both were sweating with the effort of clambering through a jungle. Ana glanced at the compass in her hand, noticing that it wasn't moving any longer. She shook it quizzically.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked Jack. He leaned over to look.

"Nothing. They must be near here."

"Laura!" Ana screamed. "Hayden?" Jack joined in, lending the deep timbre of his voice to hers. "Lau--"

Ana stopped as something shifted in the bushes. Or someone rather. A middle aged woman had stepped out in front of them. Her skin was lighter than Ana's, her graying hair pulled back into a neat braid. Jack stopped to stare at her. Ana saw his hand unconsciously reach for his pistol.

"You must be here for the young woman," she spoke with just a Caribbean lilt.

"You know where my sister is?" Ana eagerly stepped forward.

"Yes." the woman nodded and gestured behind her. "She is at my home. My son brought her."

"Your son?" Ana asked.

"Yes." the woman repeated. "My son, Hayden."


End file.
